wolfensteinfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Уильям Бласковиц
|псевдоним = Би Джей, Билли Бой, Жуткий Билли |пол = |дата рождения = 11/15 августа 1911 |место рождения = Мескит, США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |английская озвучка = Питер Джессоп (3D, 2009) Брайан Блум (TOB, TNO, TNC) |русская озвучка = Борис Шувалов (2009) |возраст = 29 (Spear of Destiny) 30 (Mission 2: Return to Danger) 30-31 (Wolfenstein RPG) 30-31 (Original Encounter) 31 (RtCW) 32 (Wolf2009) 33 (Mission 3: Ultimate Challenge) 33 (Nocturnal Missions) 33 (Wolf3D) 35 (TOB) 49 (TNO) 49/50 (TNC) 68 (Youngblood) |национальность = Поляк-еврей |деятельность = Армия США, Агент УСО, Член Крайзау |вооружение = |появления = Wolfenstein 3D Spear of Destiny Wolfenstein RPG Return to Castle Wolfenstein Wolfenstein Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Wolfenstein: The New Order Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus Wolfenstein: The Deep Wolfenstein: Youngblood }} Уильям Джозеф «Би Джей» Бласковиц — главный герой игр серии Wolfenstein (за исключением Castle Wolfenstein, Beyond Castle Wolfenstein и Enemy Territory), американский шпион, работающий на УСО и выполняющий миссии особой важности на территории Европы и не только. Появления Игровая серия Wolfenstein разделена на две временные параллели. В первой (Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny и The Lost Episodes) Бласковицу удалось убить охранника замка Ганса Гросса и под конец войны расквитаться с Адольфом Гитлером, то во второй (Return to Castle Wolfenstein и Wolfenstein) Гитлер ещё жив, а Ганс Гроссе совершенно другой персонаж, который никогда ранее не встречался с Би Джеем. Несмотря на то, что в 2009 году выходила серия графических новелл, которая объединяла Spear of Destiny, Wolfenstein 3D, Return to Castle Wolfenstein и Wolfenstein в единую историю, фактически в этих новеллах допущено много ошибок, вследствие чего их нельзя считать каноном. Wolfenstein RPG вынесена в отдельную, яркую и местами забавную временную линию, которую также можно рассматривать как предысторию к дилогии Doom RPG. Классическая история Игры: *Wolfenstein 3D *Spear of Destiny (приквел к Wolf3D) *The Lost Episodes Вне войны (Первая сюжетная линия) Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц родился 15 августа 1911 г. в семье польских иммигрантов. За время Второй Мировой войны дослужился до звания капитана. Лучший агент OSA. Рост - 6 футов 4 дюйма (1 м 93 см), вес - 210 фунтов (95 кг). Прозвище «Би Джей» получил от своих друзей. Специализируется на миссиях, непосредственно связанных с подрывом тактики нацистов: срыв планов захвата и убийство ответственных за них людей. Совершил 14 операций в тылу врага, тем самым подведя войну к концу. За проявленные заслуги был награждён высшей военной наградой США - Медалью Почёта. После окончания войны, в начале 50-х, Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц женился на Джулии Мари Петерсон. Военное время (Первая сюжетная линия) Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц участвовал в 14 операциях. Наиболее известные: #Операция по возвращению Копья Судьбы #Повторная операция (The Lost Episodes). #Срыв плана «Giftkrieg», также известного как Ядовитая Война (Wolfenstein 3D Nocturnal Missions), #Миссия по срыву плана по созданию армии мутантов и убийство самого Адольфа Гитлера (Wolfenstein 3D) В ходе этих операций были также устранены главные люди, ответственные за функционирование нацистской машины войны и смерти: семья Гроссов (Ганс, Транс и Гретель), генерал Феттгезихт, доктор Шаббс, Отто Гифтмахер, Рыцарь Смерти, доктор Кваркблитц, «Топор», прототип - «Робот» и Барнакл Вильгельм. Кроме них, было уничтожено несколько сотен солдат-мутантов, а также специально обученных собак и летучих мышей. Однако самым сложным было не это, а противоборство против порождений Ада. Если первый, Ангел Смерти, появился чтобы проверить умения агента, то второй, Дьявол во плоти, был призван самим Адольфом Гитлером в ходе ритуала, связанного с использованием Копья Судьбы. Сам фюрер во многом превосходил Бласковица и физически и технологически, но тем не менее, Би-Джею удалось победить Гитлера. Потомки (Первая сюжетная линия) От брака с Джули Мари Петерсон у Уильяма родился сын Артур Кеннет Бласковиц, который стал телеведущим в Милуоки, штат Висконсин. Специально для шоу он сменил фамилию на краткое Блейз. Артур женат на Сьюзен Макмайклз, отчего у них родился сын, Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц-второй, более известный как Билли Блейз, он же Командор Кин, герой другой серии игр от той же id Software.The Official Hint Manual for Wolfenstein 3D 0303.png Новая история Игры: *Return to Castle Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein: The New Order *Wolfenstein: The Old Blood *Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus *Wolfenstein: Youngblood За кулисами Как указывалось выше, события, произошедшие в Wolfenstein 3D и Spear of Destiny, в данной вселенной никогда не происходили. В начале RtCW агент впервые встречает немцев, да и Гитлер в финале всех игр остаётся жив. Оригинальная история Блажковича излагалась только в книге-мануале по Return to Castle Wolfenstein в виде отрывков из «Библии Wolfenstein»RTCW Manual, pg 12: "Wolfenstein Lore: According to original Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book, Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz was born August 15, 1911 to Polish immigrants. He married after WWII to Julie Marie Peterson. There son Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television talk show host in Milwakee and later changed his last name to Blaze.". Возможно, в момент написания сценария для игры часть биографии была изменена дабы соответствовать событиям игры. Биография Уильям Бласковиц родился 11/15 августа 1911 г. и вырос в городке Мескит, штат Техас, в семье польской еврейки Зофии и американца Рипа. У них был свой собственный роскошный сельский дом с фермой. Детство маленького Би Джея было довольно тяжёлым, и дело даже не про обижавших его хулиганов, в большем случаи все проблемы в их семье шли от отца. Рип хотел вырастить самостоятельного, сильного и отважного сына, но его методы были очень жестокими, и именно из-за таких методов дети и ненавидят своих отцов. Он был расистом, и не испытывал жалости ни к сыну, ни к жене, на которую к тому же часто поднимал руку. Но в итоге, Уильям Бласковиц вырос вполне здоровым, и «едва созрев» пошёл в армию, вскоре началась Вторая Мировая война и Бласковиц начал свои битвы с нацистами. 000988.jpg|Зофия и Рип Бласковиц Бласко 1.jpg 0001000.jpg|Дом семьи Бласковиц Операция «Воскрешения» (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Цель Блацковича в Return to Castle Wolfenstein — предотвратить воскрешение колдуна и некроманта древности, а также саксонского короля, известного как Генрих Первый. На этом пути агенту предстояло сорвать запуск на Лондон новой нацистской ракеты, встретиться с ожившей нежитью, а также столкнуться лицом к лицу с безумным учёным и генералом Вильгельмом Штрассе (он же Голова Смерти) и его проектом «Супер-солдат», основная цель которого — создание кибер-воинов. Справившись со всем этим, герой опаздывает и ритуал возвращения Генриха Первого состоялся. Операция завершается тем, что Би Джей устраняет одного из ведущих специалистов Паранормальной Дивизии СС и побеждает Генриха Первого. Вильгельму Штрассе удаётся спастись, а Генрих Гиммлер готовится доложить Адольфу Гитлеру о провале миссии. Снимок_2016_10_08_14_21_05_763.png|В Return to Castle Wolfenstein Снимок_2016_10_08_14_24_05_713.png Снимок_2016_10_08_14_24_09_15.png WolfSP 2017-06-27 11-25-08-336.jpg|Перед десантированием Проект Нахтзонне (Wolfenstein) В Wolfenstein Би-Джей снова сталкивается с Паранормальной Дивизией СС. Во время диверсии на линкоре Тирпиц герой имел в кармане формы генерала Шоссхунда Тулийский медальон, с помощью которого можно открывать вход в параллельный мир, известный как Тень (англ. Veil, «Вуаль» или «Пелёна») и работа которого зависит от энергии Чёрного Солнца. После этого агента направляют в город Айзенштадт, где были обнаружены руины, откуда, собственно, и был добыт Тулийский медальон. Глава Паранормальной Дивизии СС, Генерал Цетта, пытается овладеть силами Чёрного Солнца как можно быстрее, так как с их помощью Третий Рейх достигнет своей цели - порабощения мира. Чтобы противостоять экспериментам нацистов с Тенью, герой вооружается медальоном, периодически улучшая его с помощью кристаллов Туле (кристаллов Нахтзонне). С помощью местного сопротивления Би Джей устраняет генерала Цетту, но руководство Дивизии переходит к старому врагу американца, Вильгельму Штрассе. В финале герой рушит все планы нацистов и побеждает «величайшего солдата Третьего Рейха» — Ганса Гроссе, облачённого в бронекостюм, и вооружённого двумя ракетомётами и пулемётами, а также Тулийским медальоном, таким же, как у Би Джея. После того, как развеялся дым от разрушенного здания, в котором велась битва, выясняется, что Мёртвая Голова снова остался в живых. В английском локализации, в роликах Блажковича озвучивает актёр Питер Джесоп, который также озвучивал Альберта Вескера в Resident Evil, а также Бласковица в оригинальном Wolfenstein 3D. Пистолет Кольт М1911, который всегда был с Бласковицем в RtCW, герой Wolfenstein выбрасывает в самом начале на Тирпице, и в роликах фигурирует уже неулучшенный автомат МП-40. Снимок_2016_10_08_14_26_35_975.png|На «Тирпице» 0999.jpg Bj01.jpg|В штабе УСО 600.jpg Shot00222.png|На Раскопе BJ with Thule Medallion.jpg|С Тулийским медальоном и кристаллом Тени 601.jpg 602.jpg Blazkowicz.jpg wolfenstein_by_originalboss-d4xhqtv.jpg|Ранняя версия Блажковича АРТ-WOLF.jpg|Арт Би Джея и его противников BJ under development.png|Блажкович на стадии разработки BJ 3D Models.jpg|3D Модели BJ 3D Model of head without a model of the eye.jpg|3D Модели головы (без 3D моделей глаз) BJ 3D model of hands.jpg|3D Модели рук Операция «Волчий Камень» (Wolfenstein: The Old Blood) В марте, 1946 года УСО отправляет двух агентов, и по совместительству друзей Ричарда Уэсли и Би Джея Бласковица, под прикрытием двух немецких офицеров в замок «Вольфенштейн». Их цель была папка Хельги фон Шаббс, в которой находилась информация, где же всё всё-таки прячется генерал Вильгельм Штрассе. На КПП перед замком, герои встречают заместителя Хельги, и главу тюрьмы Руди Йегера, который чуть ли не распознал в них шпионов, так-как Бласковиц немного блеснул своим плохим немецким. Устроив уже в самом замке перестрелку, папку они так и не находят, и вскоре, попадают в плен к их уже знакомому Руди. Агентов садят в огромную темницу замка, и когда Уэсли отводят на допрос, Би Джей решает устроить побег, вооружившись всего-то каким-то куском трубы. Вооружившись оружием по мощнее, Бласковиц добирается до допросной, где видит уже почти до смерти замученного Уэсли. Ричард едва успел вскрикнуть, как сзади появился Руди, который быстро вырубает Бласковица электрическим зарядом. Очнувшись, Бласковиц узрел то, что его друг был уже мёртв, став пищей для собаки Греты. Руди собирается узнать у Би Джей, то что так и не узнал от Уэсли, а именно информацию о связном агентов. Бласковиц лишь подшучивал над ним и испытывал чувство гнева, за что Йегер чуть ли не убил его. К счастью, Би Джей выбирается из электрического стула, и в порыве ярости сам бросает Йегера на этот электростул, врубив ток. Пока Би Джей убивал Грету, Йегер успевает встать и израненным убрести оттуда. Теперь Бласковица больше ничего не держит в замке, и он полностью покидает замок. Вскоре, пройдя через больше трудности, Бласковиц попадает в деревню «Падерборн», где добирается до таверны. Там как раз находился его связной Людвиг Кесслер вместе в девушкой Аннетт, они добродушно встречают Би Джея, но счастью приходит конец, так как нацисты раскрывают их и нападают на здание. Пока его новые друзья спрятались в погребе, Би Джей устроил в таверне настоящий боевой «фарш». И вот казалось бы, что все нацисты мертвы, как вдруг на таверну нападает сам Руди Йегер в мощной силовой броне, одержимый гневом за убитую собаку. В итоге, Бласковиц сильно ранив Руди, убивает его собственноручно, и после того, как Йегер перестал издавать признаков жизни, его костюм самоуничтожился. Троица покидает «Падерборн» и направляет в небольшой городок «Вульфбург». Приплыв в поселения, Би Джей расстался с новыми союзниками и двинулся на поиски своего неизвестно агента, который оказывается его подруга Пиппа Шеперд. У неё «дома» он переодевается в официанта и отправляет в таверну, дабы наконец украсть эту «проклятую» папку. Проникнув в нацистскую таверну, он добирается до Хельги, и скрытно крадёт папку у неё со стола. Хельга конечно же замечает это и просит «официанта» присесть к ней за стол. В итоге, она чуть ли не убила Би Джея, как вдруг начинается землетрясение, которое сделали случайным образом Хельгины археологи, которые динамитом проделали вход в склеп, в ходе чего что-то магическое потекло оттуда. В панике, Хельга вместе с ассистентом Шрайнером немедленно покидают разрушающийся дом. Вульфбург почти полностью был разрушен, и почти всё его погибшее население из-за неизвестной жидкости превратилось в живых мертвецов шамблеров. Пока Би Джей выбирался из таверны, его подругу Пиппу убивают шамблеры, и из-за жидкости, она также перевоплощается в живого мертвеца, который позже был убит Бласковицем. Би Джей спасает Кесслера\Аннетт от нападавшей нежити, и отправляется в шахты, чтобы нейтрализовать Хельгу. Попал в древние подземелья, там он встречает и Хельгу, и офицера Шрайнера, но неожиданно для них, из под земли выползает чудовище огромных размеров, прозванное Мерзостью. Несмотря, что Хельга пыталась подчинить чудище себе, оно хватает её и бросает в другую часть пещеры, следующим несчастным оказался Шрайнер, которому монстр мигом отгрызает голову. С большим трудом, Бласковиц побеждает древнее чудовище, и забирает у мёртвой Хельги ту самую папку, за которой гоняется всё это время, но происходит обвал и на героя падает камень. Его друг Фергюс Рид с остальными солдатами проникает в подземелье и спасает Би Джея. Теперь, они знают, где расположен комплекс Штрассе, и спустя какое-то время, они с целой армией солдат улетают штурмовать крепость Черепа. 0304.jpg|Би Джей в маскировке 0306.jpg|Би Джей с голым торсом Би Джей спит.jpg|Спящий Бласковиц Бласко 2.jpg CD3sjdpW8AA4aZa.jpg|Удостоверение Бласковица Новый порядок (Wolfenstein: The New Order) После миссии в Вульфбурге и замке «Вольфенштейн», расположение главного комплекса Вильгельма Штрассе обнаружено, и 10 июля 1946 года целое войско отправляются туда на самолётах, чтобы наконец ликвидировать нацистского учёного. Война с нацистами идёт к поражению, и это в большинстве случаев благодаря генералу Штрассе, так как тот создал гениальные изобретения, превосходящие вооружения их противников. Среди войск, атакующих крепость есть и сам Уильям Бласковиц, который уже давно хочет поквитаться с генералом. Вскоре, небольшое количество солдат во главе с Фергюсом Ридом попадает внутрь замка, где попадается в «лапы» генерала. Четвёро выживших связывают супер-солдаты, а Вильгельм Штрассе с большим удивлёнием снова видит Бласковица. Затем он заставляет его выбрать одного из двоих его напарников, лучшего друга Фергюса или молодого рядового Вайата, иначе, по его словам, умрут все четверо. Би Джей неохотно выбирает одного из них, и генерал Штрассе убивает выбранного, вынув с помощью специальной машины его мозг. После того, как генерал покинул комнату, остальные трое сбегают через окно, но происходит сильный взрыв, и осколки попадают Би Джею в голову. Бласковиц надолго теряет сознание, он отделился от всех своих друзей, свободно плавая в открытом море. Больше недели спустя его тело приносит к берегам Польши, где его находят рыбаки. Би Джей попадает в больницу, где врач заявляет, что мозг повреждён и приказал отправить его в психлечебницу. В лечебнице, Би Джей встречает свою сиделку Аню Оливу, в которую он влюбляется. Бласковиц был парализован, и в таком положении он и просидел у окошка 14 лет. В 1960 году в лечебницу нагрянули нацисты, и у Бласковица что-то прояснилось и он резко встаёт к инвалидного кресла, убивая нацистского солдата. В разрушенной лечебнице, Би Джей находит Аню и вместе с ней уезжает прочь из лечебницы. В доме Таргонских, все рассказывают Би Джею, что теперь нацисты повсюду, так как они уже давно выиграли войну. Тогда Аня и Бласковиц отправляются в Берлин, чтобы спасти членов сопротивления из тюрьмы Айзенвальд. В поезде, Би Джей и Аня всё больше сближаются и между ними происходит первый интимные отношения. В итоге Би Джей добивается многого, он спасает членов сопротивления, устроив хаос в нацистской тюрьме, становится членом кружка Крейсау, крадёт в Лондоне экспериментальные вертолёты, уничтожает концлагерь «Белица» и спасает оттуда всех заключённых, захватывает самую мощную нацистскую подлодку «Молот Евы» и проникает в секретное еврейское хранилище «Даат Ихуд», где вместе с друзьями добывает гениальные изобретения. Но когда Би Джей только прилетел с Луны, на убежище Крейсау нападают нацистские солдаты во главе с Ирене Энгель. Многие члены сопротивления погибли, ещё больше были отправлены в плен в Крепость Вильгельма Штрассе. Тогда оставшиеся члены переселяются на «Молот Евы» и уплывают штурмовать комплекс генерала Штрассе. Би Джей добирается до камер и спасает всех пленников, а сам после отправляется на самый вверх, поквитаться с Вильгельмом Штрассе. В итоге он побеждает робота-прототипа, и после вступает в бой с самим генералом, находившимся с Меха-роботе, и после его уничтожения, Бласковиц с яростью достаёт оттуда генерала и вонзает в него несколько ударов ножом, но тот со смехом достаёт гранату и выдёргивает чеку. После взрыва, генерал Вильгельм Штрассе был порван на куски, а Би Джею удалость выжить, но он естественно был очень тяжело раненным. Би Джей 1.jpg|Бласковиц летом 1946 Би Джей 2.jpg Би Джей 3.jpg Би Джей 4.jpg|Би Джей в нацистском поезде Би Джей 5.jpg Би Джей 6.jpg Би Джей 7.jpg|Би Джей и Сет Рот в «Белице» Би Джей 8.jpg|Бласковиц и Аня Олива Би Джей 9.jpg|Би Джей под прикрытием Би Джей 10.jpg|Бласковиц с генералом Штрассе Би Джей 11.jpg|Раненый Би Джей Бласковиц Американская революция (Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus) Генерал Вильгельм Штрассе мёртв, но из-за его напоследок взорванной гранаты Бласковиц валяется на полу очень раненным и умирающим. К счастью, друзья из Крейсау подоспели очень вовремя, они затаскивают его в вертолёт и покидают крепость, которую почти сразу уничтожают выстрелом из ядерной пушки. Прибыв на «Молот Евы», небольшая группа во главе с Сетом делают Би Джею очень сложную операцию. После этого, Бласковиц долго лежал в лазарете подлодки, находясь в сильной коме, в которой пролежал несколько месяцев. 25 июня, 1961 года Би Джей выходит из комы, но его тело находится в очень плохом состоянии. Почки отказывают, гениталии не работают, ноги не ходят, и тогда Бласковиц садится на рядом стоящее инвалидное кресло, но к несчастью в момент его пробуждения на «Молот Евы» напали нацисты во главе с генералом Ирене Энгель, её летающая крепость «Аусмерцер» с помощью захватов подцепила подлодку, держа её на поверхности. Вскоре Бласковиц добирается сначала до Сета, а затем до Ани, которая оказывается беременна от Би Джея. Фрау Энгель берёт в плен старых друзей Би Джея лидера сопротивления Каролину Бекер и его старого напарника, предлагая Крейсау обменять их на самого Бласковица, который так прославился в нацистском мире, что получил прозвище «Жуткий Билли». В итоге Би Джей добровольно сдаётся нацистам, но Ирене Энгель не собирается отпускать пленников, она зверски рубит голову Каролине, но затем вмешивается её добрая дочь Зигрун, которая начала отбирать у матери топор. Энергоброня Каролины достаётся Би Джею, который в ней может ходить на своих двоих. Генерал Энгель сбегает, а Бласковиц по совету Зигрун направился в Центр Управления убирать захваты от подлодки. После этого команда покидает летающую крепость и возвращается на «Молот Евы», который уже успел погрузиться на нужную глубину. Прошли похороны Каролины, и Бласковиц приводит себя в норму, и снова берётся помогать Крейсау в различных делах. Он освобождает подлодку от спрятавшихся в отсеке «F» нацистов, спасает «Чёрный Революционный фронт» во главе с Грейс Уокер в разрушенном Манхеттене и устраивает ядерный взрыв в нацистском Оберкоммандо. После этого, по пути в Даллас, Би Джей решает заехать в Мескит, к своему старому дому, чтобы забрать обручальное кольцо, про которое ему в детстве рассказывала мать. Его старый дом уже давно не жилой, но некоторая мебель всё ещё стоит на своих местах, в тумбочке Би Джей находит кольцо, но внутри он был не один, там был и его родной отец Рип. И тогда Бласковиц узнаёт, что отец примкнул к нацистскому режиму и сдал свою жену Зофию нацистам, где в концлагере она и умерла. Затем Рип подставляет дуло ружья к голове сына, но тот отрубает отцу руку и без какой-либо жалость вонзает топор ему в грудь. Перед смертью, Рип успел дозвониться нацистам, и тогда к дому нагрянул «Аусмерцер», который с помощью захватов поднял дом с земли. Би Джей не справляется, и он падает с высоты, где попадает в «лапы» нацистов. Нацистские солдаты своеручно уничтожают энергоброню «Даат-Ихуд», а сама Энгель отбирает у Би Джея кольцо, нагло надевая на свой палец. Крейсау решают устроить для Би Джея побег, но он оказался провальным, во время процесса это неудачного побега погиб Норман Колдуэлл. На суде Бласковица приговорили к смертной казни, где в Вашингтоне, на бывшем мемориале Линкольна на глазах тысячей нацистов генерал Энгель жестоко казнила Би Джея, сбросив его голову вниз, прямо в пламя. Но у Крейсау был «безумный план», с помощью дрона они ловят его голову и доставляют к ним. Они быстро подключают к голове трубки с кровью и кислородом, затем погрузили её в ёмкость с неизвестной жидкостью. И на подлодке, у них имелось искусственно-выращенное тело Супер-солдата, и с помощью специального соединителя, Сет соединяет голову Би Джея и безголовое тело супер-солдата. Бласковиц просыпается, и с его новым телом он снова полностью здоров. Сет Рот, Аня и остальные члены Крейсау придумали, как спасти Би Джея. После казни, к голове Блажковича быстро подключили провода с кровью и кислородом, и погрузили в ёмкость. Уже на подлодке, голова Блажковича очнулась. Сет говорит Би Джею, что у них есть искусственно-выращенное нацистами тело супер-солдата, именно оно и подойдёт для Би Джея. С помощью соединителя, Сет соединяет голову Блажковича и тела супер-солдата. Спустя время, Би Джей очнулся с новым телом. И теперь дела в Кружке Крейсау снова начинают идти на лад, Бласковиц спасает в Новом Орлеане всех членов сопротивления во главе с Хортоном Буном, летает на Венеру и крадёт шифровку «Аусмерцера», а затем в Калифорнии вместе с друзьями захватывает с помощью этих кодов саму летающую крепость и наконец убивает генерала Энгель. Затем члены Крейсау в прямом эфире начинают антинацистскую революцию в Америке. После речи на телевиденье, Би Джей снимает с трупа Фрау Энгель своё кольцо и делает Ане предложение. БЖ 1.jpg|Умирающий Бласковиц БЖ 2.jpg|Би Джей в коме 0001003.jpg|Бласковиц на инвалидном кресле БЖ 3.jpg БЖ 4.jpg БЖ 5.jpg БЖ 6.jpg|Би Джей и Аня DTB8XvpVwAA16Jg.jpg|Маскировка пожарного 0001002.jpg|Би Джей в плену у нацистов БЖ 7.jpg|Казнь Бласковица БЖ 8.jpg БЖ 9.jpg|Би Джей в теле супер-солдата БЖ 10.jpg|Соединитель БЖ 11.jpg БЖ 12.jpg|Бласковиц, замаскировавшись под актёра БЖ 13.jpg|На дне рождения DUvdDEZXUAUn_Jb.jpg DMSU2-6VoAEnEFQ.jpg|Плакат о розыске Миссия во Франции (Wolfenstein: Youngblood) Освобождённая Америка, Аня и Би Джей живут в Меските и воспитывают подросших дочерей-близнецов Джессику и Зофию, но Бласковиц всё не может успокоится после убийства Адольфа Гитлера, так как фюрер создал Машину Судного Дня, вызывающую жуткие погодные аномалии, которая активировалась после смерти Гитлера. Би Джей винит себя в этом, жаждя исправить ситуацию и остановить ближайший конец света. На чердаке своего дома Би Джей сделал что-то вроде секретного штаба, о котором не знали все члены его семьи, именно там в свободное время он изучал давно пропавший «Ключ Бога» и всю эту ситуацию с концом света. Весной 1980 года Бласковиц покидает страну по фальшивому паспорту и отправляется во Францию, чтобы наладить связь с парижским сопротивлением, ему хотелось пробраться в Лабораторию-X, у которой был вход в старое хранилище «Даат-Ихуд». Но естественно внезапное пропадание Бласковица сильно насторожило его семью, ведь главы семейства нет дома больше месяца и никаких звонков и писем от него тоже нет. Сам же Би Джей Бласковиц прибывает в оккупированный нацистами Новый Париж и налаживает связь с сопротивлением из парижских катакомб. Там он знакомится с лидером Джули Дежардин, которая на самом деле французская нацистка. Она решает использовать Би Джея в своих целях, но тот почти сразу её раскусил, и после этого он находит там «Ключ Бога». Он проникает в секретную Лабораторию-X и добирается до хранилища, где и устроил себе временное жилище, сами нацисты стараются к нему не спускаться. Он постоянно действовал по инструкциям покойного Сета, чтобы открыть ключом некою дверь, но ничего не выходило. А тем временем его дочери вместе с Эбби Уокер проникают к нему на секретный чердак и узнают, что Бласковиц в Новом Париже, угнав фбровский вертолёт они втроём улетают из Америки во Францию, чтобы найти пропавшего отца и освободить город от нацистской оккупации. БЖ 14.jpg|Мескит, 1979 год Другая история Сюжет Wolfenstein RPG представляет собой элементы как из Wolfenstein 3D, так и из RtCW. Главный герой, Би Джей Бласковиц, уже не агент-одиночка, а сержант OSA, который вместе с другими рейнджерами решили уничтожить замок Вольфенштейн, и сорвать планы Секретных Оружий и Паранормальной Дивизии СС всеми доступными силами, включая оружия массового уничтожения. Также финал Wolfenstein RPG соединяет сюжетно серию игр Doom (Doom, Ultimate Doom, Doom II: Hell on Earth, Final Doom) а также Doom RPG (Doom RPG и Doom II RPG). Операция После того, как отряд Бласковица попадает в тюрьму, агенту удаётся спастись. Ему в одиночку предстоит уничтожить многих и многих солдат, столкнуться с армией нежити (которая впоследствии находит общий язык с самими нацистами), победить ужасного Оларика, столкнуться с элитными охранницами, а также убить их лидера, Марианну. Кроме врагов, Би Джею также попадаются на пути люди из его отряда, горожане, таинственный Шпион, у которого свои счёты на агента, а также пару раз встречается с сумасшедшим Гюнтером, с которым играет в карточную игру "Война". Тем временем, нацисты пробуют на "подопытных" свои инъекции, вызывая у них самые разные эмоции, от страха до регенерирования. В замке Вольфенштейн предстоит сразиться с Суперсолдатами и их автором, доктором Шаббсом (не путать с персонажем из Wolfenstein 3D). Опережавший героя шпион Локи сам вызывает героя на рукопашный бой, после которого сбегает. В финале выясняется, что главная задача нацистов—вернуть к жизни Предвестника Судьбы, раннего прототипа Кибердемона из серии игр Doom. Чтобы убить демона, Локи даёт информацию Би Джею о древнем артефакте, известного как Копьё Судьбы. Вскоре агент обнаруживает артефакт у сумасшедшего Гюнтера, непонятным образом покинувшего место своего заключения. Побеждённый демон обещает однажды вернуться к потомку Уильяма Джозефа Бласковица... Другие появления В Wolfenstein RPG, после победы Бласковица над Предвестником (Harbinger), тот угрожает, что вернётся к его далёкому потомку. В серии игр Doom Предвестник стал Кибердемоном, которого победил сержант космической морской пехоты Стэн Бласковиц (Doom RPG II). Арт-дизайн Обновлённый образ Бласковица из Wolfenstein 2009 был создан цифровым художником Raven Software Джейсоном Кейном. Интересные факты *Во всех частях серии, даже связанных, у Би Джея разный цвет волос. *В детстве имел отношения с чернокожей девочкой Билли, но из-за отца расиста они вынуждены были расстаться. *Во всех частях Wolfenstein его зовут по разному. Например в RtCW его зовут или Блэскоу, в играх MachineGames — Бласковиц, а в Wolfenstein 2009 — Блажкович. *Один из трёх персонажей серии, которые появляются в играх, не связанных сюжетом. Другие два: Ганс Гроссе и Адольф Гитлер. Примечания de:BJ Blazkowicz en:William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz es:BJ Blazkowicz fr:B.J. Blazkowicz nl:B.J. Blazkowicz pl:William Joseph Blazkowicz Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein 3D) Уильям Блажкович Уильям Блацкович Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein: The New Order) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein: The Old Blood) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein: The New Order) Категория:Мужчины (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein 3D) Уильям Блажкович Уильям Блацкович Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein: The Old Blood) Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Родственники Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein: Youngblood)